3 Sohmas Or Maybe 3somes!
by Draiq
Summary: Kyo makes lunch, but what's this Haru's getting...exited. maybe because kyo slipped an aphrodisiac in his lunch XD I DO NOT OWN FB XZ M YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Hiya Peeps XD

WARNING, THIS IS A 3SOME STORY! YUKI/KYO/HARU! YES, THEY ARE ALL MALE! If you've got something against that, well then just don't read it, okay?

P.S. sorry if they seem a little OOC!

Well, without further ado, I give you…. The first chapter of 3Sohmas,

**GIVE ME A REASON**

Kyo opened his eyes slowly, there was something different about today, but he was still to asleep to figure it out. suddenly he realised that someone had their arm around him, it was just like the time he woke up to find Ayame sharing his bed. There were many strange things about the snake, but Kyo was pretty sure that he didn't have four arms.

He turned his head slowly, Haru was on one side of him and Yuki on the other. He was just about to start yelling when recall started to sink in, that's right, he remembered now, it all started with a dream...

"Get up you damn cat, it's breakfast time."

"Not hungry." came Kyos' sleepy/grumpy voice from somewhere under the doona.

"Good, more for us". Said Yuki slamming the door shut.

Truth of the matter was that Kyo had...well, he had...um...how to say this...he had...he had dreamed of pashing Yuki, but then suddenly it was Haru! The fact that they were both his cousins had registered to Kyo, soon to be followed by the fact that they were both male, and yet he couldn't get them out of his mind. What did this mean? Did it mean that he was gay? Did it mean that he wanted to...to...well you know?

Kyo had decided that he was going to spend the day in bed, mulling things over, but he thought it rather unfortunate that it meant he had to miss out on tohrus' cooking. He really needed to sort out what was going on in his mind.

"HEY, CAT BOY, WHY ARE YOU STILL IN BED?" came an unfortunately recognisable voice from downstairs.

Oh god thought Kyo, please somebody tells me that that wasn't Haru, I can't face him AND Yuki today. Kyo heard someone stomping up the stairs and then suddenly his door flew open.

"Hey cat boy, what's wrong? You sick or something?"

"Leave me alone Haru", Kyo said, curling into a ball and pulling the doona over his head.

"Why Kitty?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS", Kyo yelled, jumping out of bed quicker than you'd think possible. Being called kitty by Haru had been the final straw. "and don't ever call me kitty again".

"Awe, why not...Kitty?"

Kyos' foot flicked out like lightning, nocking Haru off his feet.

"Just leave me alone, Okay?" he walked to the window and launched of the windowsill, landing on the ground and running into the forest.

"What's up with him?" Haru asked himself outloud as he stood up.

'He's just got some issues at the moment, that's all". Said a soft voice behind him. Haru jumped and spun around to come face to face with Yuki.

"what do you mean Yuki baby?" asked Haru.

"I heard him mumbling your name last night."

"Oh REALLY?" asked Haru, a wicked smile creeping onto his face.

"Don't go getting any ideas Haru, he could just have been cursing you for all we know."

"Haru?"

"Huh, oh sorry Yuki baby, I was just imagining that's all. So what else did he say? Did he mention tohru?"

"Um, no...but he did mention...um, me actually".

Well, waddaya reckon? Next chap will be up soon... I hope!


	2. Issues

Hiya all!

This is da next chap of 3 Sohmas!

Hope yall enjoy!

Issues 

" _Um no, but he did mention… um, me actually."_

"You! Oh that's cool. So was he smiling or frowning?"

"Haru, is it just me or do you seem overly interested in this dream of Kyos'?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"He was smiling, why?"

"Well… A. It proves that he liked what he was thinking about, which we have already determined was us, and B. it proves that you were in his room, because there is no way that you could tell wether he was smiling or frowning from the comfort of your own room now is there? So the real question, Yuki Sohma, is what were _you_ doing in _his_ room?"

Yuki blushed scarlet, "I couldn't help it, I just had to look at him, you understand don't you Haru?"

"That I do," replied the ox.

"But it's useless, the only looks he sends my way are those of hatred."

" Same here. We really should try to seduce him some time, but I don't think he would be that easy, and something tells me he's not into guys."

"Says who."

Haru spun around to see Kyo crouched on the windowsill, "you two really do talk some shit don't you?"

Kyo jumped of the windowsill into his room; he walked over to his desk and picked his jacket up of the back of his chair. " Haru, if you really want to seduce me feel free, but I'm warning you, I'm not that easy, you might just end up being the one seduced. Oh, and Yuki, next time you feel like sneaking into my room, try and be a bit quieter, I am the cat after all. Besides, if you're quieter, you might get to hear a real dream."

Kyo smiled coyly at the two boys, put on his jacket and jumped out the window again.

After a few seconds of stunned silence Yuki spoke "Haru..." he said slowly, "pinch me…OWW!"

"So you felt it then?"

"Yup."

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"Nope."

"Oh... good. Um Yuki, is it just me or did that sound strangely like a dare?"

"Umm, I think it was a dare!"

"Sounds like he gave us the ok to have some fun." Smiled Haru cheering up again instantly, " I might just have to let black take care of this one!"

"Just be careful with him... Okay?"

"Don't worry Yuki baby, when I'm done, there will still be enough of him left for you."

Kyos' POV

Kyo sat in a tree not far away, smiling to himself. Okay, truth time. He **had** had a dream like that, but it happened about a month ago. He had heard Yuki sneak into his room and had decided to pretend to have a dream in which he found out he was gay. At the time he hadn't realised that Haru liked him too, but now he did, all sorts of wicked ideas were creeping into his mind. It had been easy to pretend like he was confused in the morning, and all he had to do was jump out the window and run away, then come back, climb back into his room and sit, crouched on the windowsill motionless, listening to his two cousins talk about him, totally oblivious to the fact that he was only 3 meters away and was able to hear every word.

He smiled; he had given them the challenge, now it was up to them to make the first move!

Whell, waddaya recon?

Next chap might not be up so quickly, so don't start expecting them from me this fast. Plz R&R


	3. Dont tease me

Hiya all!

This is the next chap of 3Sohmas and I am glad to say that I am very proud of it. (Had to say it myself in case no-one else did!)

I'm SOOO SORRY that I haven't written of answered reviews for ages, but my current circumstances make it very difficult, as a result of this I am now only able to update about once every six months XZ and during the time in between I will not be able to answer any reviews, I'M SORRY!!! So if you have reviewed any of my stories and did not get a reply, I'M SORRY, please don't be mad.

By the way, because it is so hard to write a 3some lemon, I have decided not to put one in, HOWEVER!!!! There will be PLENTY of fore-play and kinky-ness (enough to make up for the lack of lemon!)

In case everyone hadn't noticed, I'm in love with Kyo. Has anyone ever noticed how it's always Yuki or Haru that's in control? Well I think that Kyo deserves to be in control for once! So this story is all about Kyo being in control, if that's not your thing, then don't read it, okay?

Oh, does everyone know what aphrodisiacs are? Well they are a drug that makes you feel really lusty/horny/kinky!

Whell, here it is!

**Don't Tease Me!**

_Harus' POV_

I think I know just how to get at him, I think to my self after a few minutes of meditative silence; I will just try to seduce him so much that he ends up begging for me! Then he will just have to give in!

I walked downstairs and sat at the table, "hey Tohru, I will be staying for a few days, is that ok?"

"SURE" she gushes, ever the friendly one, "I'm just making lunch, do you want me to make some for you?"

"Yes please, that would be great!"

Just then Kyo walked into the kitchen, "hey, Tohru," he says, completely ignoring me as though nothing had happened, "rat boy need your help down at his veggie patch, I can take over lunch if you want."

"Would you really? Oh thank you Kyo, that's very nice of you!" with that said she ran from the kitchen to go and find Yuki.

Kyo walked over to the stove and continued making the lunch; he didn't even look at me! OHH, he's good, but I'll show him, I'm even better!

I wonder what he's making. I find myself thinking as the rich aroma wafts over to me, I can't see what's in the pot because he is in the way so I decide that I will just have to go over and check it out!

I walk over and stand behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and nuzzle into his neck, I look over his shoulder and see normal Miso. why does it smell so good? I shrug the matter off, more intent on feeling my kitten up. I slip my fingers under his shirt and run them along his chest, but he just keeps cooking! He doesn't even look around, as if I'm not there! He didn't even move when I pulled his shirt off over his head, he just kept on stirring! Then suddenly it was finished and Kyo was pulling me off of him and guiding me back to my seat, placing a steaming bowl of miso in front of me.

At that moment Yuki walked in, 'hey Kyo,' he said, 'why did you send Tohru out to help me? I never asked for her.'

"Didn't you?" asked Kyo with a smile, 'I could have sworn you did XD." With that he picked up his shirt from the ground and started to make his way up the stairs, just as he was about to disappear up them he turned back to Yuki and said with a smile, "by the way, be careful of Haru today, he might get a little…exited XD."

"D-did you put something in my soup?" asked Haru hesitantly.

"Oh, that," smiled Kyo, "you know what an aphrodisiac is don't you?" and with a laugh he was gone.

Haru sat there horror stricken, looking at his empty bowl.

Yuki laughed, ''so that's why he wanted Tohru gone, HAH, you're gunna be so unbelievably horny XD." Haru growled, "why do you think he gave it to me?"

"I dunno," said Yuki, "but do you think the rest of the soup is safe?" he asked as he stirred the miso, "Yeah, I'm sure he just put it in my bowl."

Yuki poured himself a bowl and sat next to Haru to eat. "Mmm, this tastes really good!" exclaimed Yuki.

"Yeah, he is a pretty good cook."

Yuki kept eating and he noticed that Haru kept starring at him, suddenly he understood, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" he said sternly. Haru blinked as though waking from a dream, then promptly turned bright red, 'Gahh, I've gotta get out of here!" he jumped up and ran upstairs. Yuki chuckled to himself; this was going to be an eventful day.

So, waddaya recon? I'm sorry it's so short, but I might be able to add another chapter some time soon. Please R&R and tell me what you think, all ideas for a better storyline accepted with open arms XD

In the next chapter:

Does Haru find a form of relief?

Does Yuki get what's coming to him?

Iloveanimeguys XD


End file.
